Third
by Jenny1751
Summary: A series of one-shots about the life of Fem!Sanji with her not-so-douchey siblings. Modern!AU Future ZoSan, NijiXCosette and probably more if I'm in the mood. Judge is still an asshole here though, just not his kids. Oh, and alive Mama Vinsmoke! Rated M for language, blame Sanji.


**1,364 words, a bit short but I'm happy :)**

 **If you follow all my works, then I just want to say that I'm SO sorry QAQ I have two on-going fics right now... well, actuall there are five of them but they've been on hiatus for years so let's ignore that shall we? ^_^"**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Well, anyway, this will be a series of oneshots, that doesn't happen in chronological order. So I'll be writing depending on my mood, whether it's something that happened before the first chapter or after it. The first chapter is basically just giving you an idea of what's going on so yeah.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ichiji/Niji/Sanji/Yonji: 18**

 **Reiju: 21**

 **Hope you enjoy ~ !**

* * *

Reiju was the eldest, the most mature and probably the most intelligent as well among her siblings. She was known to have a way with words that had people scrambling on their feet to grant her wishes.

Ichiji was the eldest son; the strong, assertive and apathetic one that was expected to inherit their family's company once their father father retires.

Niji was the second son, the aggressive yet resourceful brother who was just as capable as his elder siblings and manages to get things done, no matter what it takes.

Yonji was the youngest son, the carefree yet charming child who has great ambitions and is very much capable of achieving each one of them and more even without the help of his family.

People talk about the Vinsmokes; they talk about the mother who shows no signs of getting better and has been bedridden in the hospital ever since she gave birth to her sons, they talk about the father who rarely goes to see his wife and focuses on his company that continues to grow bigger with each passing day, they talk about the dark history of the family which is filled with so much mystery which people try to fill up with the most ridiculous rumors that it's almost impossible to know the truth anymore, and they talk about the children, seemingly perfect and charming with each one holding their own talents that made many envy them. They were so amazing and simply gifted.

People talk a lot about the Vinsmokes, but no one ever talks about Sanji.

Not even the Vinsmokes talk about Sanji often, despite living under a single roof, they barely even acknowledge her presence.

It was no secret to the family though that their father treats Sanji as the failure, the stain in their family name. She has no special talents and aren't as smart or as capable as her brothers and sister. She doesn't even know how to behave properly, often preferring to spend time with their maids and cooks instead of using that time to study.

In fact, whenever their father does acknowledge her presence, it is mostly to criticize her for her shortcomings, and Sanji, as always would remain quiet, not even attempting to defend herself. The Vinsmoke children had gotten used to this scene, when they were kids, the brothers would often snicker at her misery as she cried whenever their father scolded her, but now they've gotten way too used to it and now only stay quiet with blank expressions.

She was treated completely differently from her siblings; for one thing, she was the only one that was sent to school while the others were homeschooled. But instead of a famous private school that you would expect any wealthy man would send his younger daughter to, Judge sent Sanji to some run-down public school and even had her change her name on the papers so that no one would know that she was a Vinsmoke. He seems to be adamant with keeping her existence a secret and as always, Sanji didn't complain or say anything for that matter.

The closest to Sanji would undeniably be Reiju, who would sometimes spoil her younger sister when she has some free time and they would talk about fashion and whatnot whenever they go shopping. Reiju barely knows anything about her though, she rarely talks.

When Sanji graduated high school, she spoke up during dinner with her family, it was the first time she ever did so without the prompting of her family and this only heightened the shock effect of her words.

"I'm moving out." She stated simply while cutting her meat. All of her siblings froze, hands stopping mid-motion and staring at her in disbelief, Yonji who had been stuffing his face with meat almost choked.

As always, Reiju was the first to regain her composure. "Moving… out?"

Sanji nodded, not looking up at them and focusing on her meal as she resumed eating. "There's a university I managed to get into, it's a little far from here. It'll be too much of a hassle to make the trip there and back every day."

"University?" Ichiji demanded. "What nonsense are you spouting?"

The Vinsmokes were businessmen and they didn't need a degree to prove their worth. It'll only be a waste of time, and their father taught them everything they needed to know anyway. Even Sanji, who was admittedly facing great neglect, had been taught everything there is to know about business.

"This is the first time I'm hearing about this as well." Judge spoke up and everyone could sense the irritation in his voice. "You want to waste more time? Not to mention, universities aren't like public schools. They cost a lot of money and if you think I'm going to waste some of my hard-earned wealth on you-"

"I got a scholarship. Full ride." She cut him off shamelessly, finally looking up and onto her father's eyes with determination. "I've saved up a bit too, got a part-time job during high school so that ought to help me out. I also applied for a part-time job near my university, got accepted, so that should solve all my expenses while I'm there."

Well, it looks like their sister has been busy. They were surprised at the lengths she went through, and also her determination, to go to university when they all thought it was a waste of time. But her siblings couldn't help but feel proud of her for coming up with a plan and thinking through all the possible problems she may encounter before informing her father, who would undoubtedly be against it, about her plans. With this, he can't really refuse.

"You want to work like some commoner?" Judge scowled. "Haven't you brought enough shame to this family already?"

Yonji, unlike his and Sanji's siblings, couldn't quite help the flinch at the insult which has been directed at Sanji countless times now. But she didn't waver.

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm doing this." She said. "All the papers have been taken care of, my name has been officially changed in every record and you've definitely done a good job at making sure nobody knows about me. As of now, the only thing that's proof of me being a Vinsmoke is my birth certificate and the blood running through my veins."

They didn't miss the malice in her tone at the last part of that sentence.

"All that's left is for me to disappear, and that's exactly what I'm doing." Her tone was cold and she resumed eating.

There was silence for a few moments, the Vinsmoke siblings were casting looks at each other, obviously wanting to object at this turn of events. They might not be the closest family but no one wanted their sister to leave.

Except for one person.

"Fine."

They all turned to look at their father in shock, except for Sanji who only gazed at the man she refused to call her father with a blank look.

"Leave. But you better make sure that you don't come crawling back." He scoffed. "And no one must know you're a Vinsmoke, it'll put a stain on our family name."

"I wouldn't ever dream of coming back and I definitely wouldn't want anyone to know that I'm a part of this shitty family anyway." She scowled, surprising her siblings with her behavior once again. She abruptly stood up, chair being pushed away noisily and it is only then that they realized she was done eating.

"Good riddance." She scowled before walking off.

Judge watched her off with a look of distaste and started muttering about 'ungrateful brats' and how 'she's finally gone'.

His children on the other hand were looking at each other in worry, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

But as always, they were too afraid to stand up to their father.

So they remained silent, even when their chests clenched with worry while at the same time feeling slight admiration for their sister, albeit in varying degrees. After all, she was the first one who got the courage to talk back to their father.

* * *

 **I wrote this because I just really wanted to write something and I've been obsessed with the Vinsmokes lately. But I hope you like it ~ !**

 **Here are some things to look forward to:**

 **Brothers being overprotective when they found out Sanji's dating some short-tempered, violent alcoholic (ahem)**

 **Mama Vinsmoke (Need I say more?)**

 **Sanji spoiling Yonji (because he's the baby, duh)**

 **Ichiji's slight sister complex**

 **Vinsmoke kids being awkward because they don't know how to handle emotions and so they don't know how to handle Sanji.**

 **And many more ~ !**

 **Feel free to send me prompts for this fic, I always get writer's block so yeah O_O it will be appreciated.**

 **Coming next ~ !**

 _Ichiji just stopped by for a drink at the bar after a long day at work and finds Sanji drunk off her ass so he takes her home and since when did she have a boyfriend?_

 **Hope that made you look forward to it ^_^**

 **Please review ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**

 **~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
